


The Way You Make Me Feel

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Joker
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Biting, Blowjobs, Bouncing, Declarations Of Love, Eating out, F/M, Gift Giving, Groping, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Serious Discussions, Sleepy Cuddles, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, couch cuddling, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	The Way You Make Me Feel

Finishing filming for the day, you decide that this is the perfect time to surprise your partner in public, cellophane wrapped yellow roses carried under one arm as you arrive on set. Walking behind the scenes with a bounce in your step, the youngest member of the four men was buried into a cell phone oblivious to his surroundings, startling at the thin arms wrapped around his neck from behind. Dual giggles given at the greeting, kisses were exchanged in a repeated manner to the background noise of someone else making gagging sounds. 

“Oh hush, Bri…” Salvatore stated in fake annoyance before sniffing at the offered golden petals, nuzzling his nose against yours lovingly for the gift, “(Y/n), these re perfect just like you.”

“Hoped you say so, wanted to get somethin’ special for the midseason finale before we have the night to ourselves…”

“Mm… I like where this is goin’.” 

“Have fun, you two.” 

“Not so fast,” Joe spoke up from where he sat in a nearby armchair, setting aside a half-full bottle of water before making his way over to you both, “If I may steal your boo thang for a minute, Sal, I need to talk to them about somethin’.” 

“Sure thing, bud, as long as you return them.”

Nodding in agreement, the slightly older man offered a rather smooth, thick hand to escort you into an adjourning room away from everyone else as he helped you onto a plush chair. Sitting directly in front of you, sapphire eyes stared into your own with a sympathetic look as if an apology was coming rather than whatever it was that needed to be discussed in private, “It’s nothin’ too serious, I just wanted to chat about your boyfriend for a bit.”

“What about? You know ‘im better than I do.”

“That’s exactly why we have to talk. He’s a sensitive guy and this is his first time dating in years, so…. Go easy on him, alright? Don’t want him hurt.”

“I never would, Joey.”

“I know, but I gotta make sure you won’t. Call it silly, but I want the best for him and you seem to be that person,” he explained, running thick fingers through his widow’s peak to calm a nervous demeanor, “You two make each other better.”

“You think so?”

“I do. I like you, kiddo, but if you end up tearing his heart out I might have to hunt you down…”

“Noted. Has he heard this same speech?”

“Gave it to ‘im before we started shooting. Want ‘im to know that I won’t hesitate to kick his ass if he does somethin’ fucked up.”

“Glad to know someone’s on my side.”

Sharing in light laughter, you both shared in a gentle hug before being brought back to your slightly worried significant other to invitingly open arms to be welcomed with a soft cheek kiss that made your heart melt every single time. Tenderness was a key trait to the man, yet there was an underlying layer that could be detected the further distance was put between you both and the others as a playful pinch stung through a tight pair of jeans as you disappeared inside the vehicle’s passenger seat. Arriving at a shared apartment after five months of dating, that attitude showed through his normal exterior as hands straddled the side of both your hips while pressing you into the nearest wall, teeth nipping at a thick bottom lip as a gentle growl vibrated from his throat.

“How’d ya know I wanted to be pressed against the nearest surface?”

“Had a gut feeling,” Sal remarked, kissing a line up to your earlobe to gruffly whisper in a lost filled tone, “Gonna have my way with you right here, I won’t make it to the bedroom.”

“I was hopin’ you’d say that, babe, need you to take control.” 

“Well, I’m about to, buttercup.”

About to ask exactly when that would begin, your words turn to a sudden gasp at getting groped through the front of thin trousers as the zipper was teased at before pulled down when a top button came undone. Lifting you upward as hands covered in red fingerless gloves cupped both butt cheeks as thighs spread further apart to allow for his face to fit between, warm breath hovering over your genitalia. Squeezing your legs around his head as crossed ankles pulled him closer in, short-kept stubble began to rub against a smooth surface as he began to lap lazy licks against your opening, plush pink lips spread around as he pulls you inside to suck softly at supple skin. 

“Oh Sally…” you groan out barely above a whisper, a hand placed at the base of a bent neck as you encourage him along, head thrown back against plaster as your back arched in ecstasy, “Don’t stop…”

“Wouldn’t you rather have my cum inside you instead of my jeans?” he quipped with a small smirk at how you looked at him in fake annoyance as the point made was considered in depth, “Gotta claim my man/woman, don’t wanna disappoint ‘em.”

“Oh, you won’t.”

“Is that so, or you just boosting my ego?”

“Maybe a bit of both, you _are_ wearing those gloves that I love so much. Wanna reward you for that.”

“Thinkin’ what I am?”

Acting innocently enough, you pretend not to know what was meant by the question as upper body strength held you against the broadened chest while he busied with peeling off layers from his thick, olive-toned legs kicked far enough away not to trip either of you. Hand cupped around the perky penis springing into action, friction was applied as rough cloth scraped up and down the entire length before a leaking tip ghosted against your puckered ring of muscle, “Oh babe, uh, that’s the spot!”

“Mmm… Love when you get loud, (Y/n), that’s my boy/girl.”

“Wanna make sure the neighbors know exactly what we’re up to.”

“Beggin’ for an audience, huh?” Salvatore asked in a teasing manner before hips rolled forward to sink inside, a few experimental thrusts given to sink within prior to increasing his motions, “Oh yes, feels so good…”

“I’d hope so…”

“Always do, baby… Guess I’m extra sensitive tonight is all.”

“Eh, not gonna judge as long as I-oh fuck, yes!”

“You were saying?”

“Jackass…”

“Is that any way to speak to your loving boyfriend on the day we met?”

“Guess not, please forgive me.”

“Already have.”

Chortling out a sharp chuckle through nostrils, mewling moans increased in volume until your throat began to become raw at shouting out his name repeatedly, a sharp incisor biting down into your lip without warning. Not wanting the man to do all the work, you begin to bring yourself down onto the engorged member shoved deeply inside, walls squeezing strongly around him every time you lifted away before dropping back into place, a pattern of panting matching with the other as his breath hitched.

“Oh, (Y/n), not gonna be able to last…”

“Shh, Sally… Relax into that feeling, not far behind.”

Eyes clenched shut as he tried to listen to your calming voice, a few harsh thrusts were given before a warm wave of white flowed into you in long spurts, the frothy surf leaving splashes against your cheeks as a few droplets slid along to stop at the back of a curled thigh. About to praise him, it does not take long for your peak to sharpen before a sharp spark of electricity spasmed down your spine, releasing onto the firm torso leaned against you fell into his grasp. 

Drained of energy, a short distance was traveled before you both are curled closely into a loveseat upstairs, plush blankets covering your naked bodies as sloppy smooches smacked loudly throughout the room that was silent aside from the displayed passion.

“Babe, can I tell you something?” Sal spoke up, small circles stroked into your shoulder to massage away any knots created from the new position tested out as he tensed slightly underneath in anticipation, “I think it’s ‘bout time that I said it, I love you.”

“If I had any doubt, that’d have caused them to disappear. I love you more than anything and I’m glad I can finally say it aloud.”


End file.
